


resemblance

by chainlink



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Oblivious, Paternity, Rule 63, sexual tension if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainlink/pseuds/chainlink
Summary: Laurie looks a lot like his father, especially when he smokes.





	resemblance

Laurie's never liked Rorschach, but after patrolling with him a few times, the strange masked man has started to grow on him. Once you get to know him you realize he's more quiet and awkward than he is creepy, and nobody could say he's bad at what he does. He's also been keeping his bigotry to a minimum, which is more than Laurie can say for some people. Nelson Gardner, for example.

Or Edward Blake.

Laurie goes out of his way to avoid that asshole. The thought of working with the man who tried to rape his mother makes him sick. Even a chance meeting out here on the streets would not end well.

A storm has been brewing, lending an electric atmosphere to the night. At first it gave an energy to their adventuring that helped them run faster and hit harder. Then the rain started. Now they're standing under an awning sheltering from it, pressed uncomfortably close. There's a chill in the air that makes Laurie grateful for the added warmth. Rorschach is less happy with the sitaution. Maybe he's afraid of catching the gay, or maybe he's just that uncomfortable with physical contact. Whatever it is is making him tense and even quieter than usual.

"OK if I smoke?"

"Go ahead."

Well shit, Laurie's lighter's gone out. Rorschach reaches into one of his many pockets, comes up with one of his own. It's a little odd that he has that when he doesn't smoke. Laurie decides it's better not to ask about it, accepts the assistance as offered. Their gloved hands touch as Laurie tries to protect the flame.

"Enk."

Rorschach shuffles as far away as he can in the cramped space, stares contemplatively at Laurie while he smokes. That _is_ a little creepy, but Laurie doesn't let it to get to him.

"You remind me of someone," Rorschach says after a few minutes of intense gazing, then makes one of those thoughtful grunting noises. "Actually quite a strong resemblance."

"Who?"

Rorschach pauses, considering his words. "I don't think you want to know."

Strange. "Then why mention it?"

Rorschach shoves his hands in his pockets. "Forget I did."

Laurie snorts. "You're a weirdo."

"Maybe."

The rain eases off by the time Laurie's finished, and they complete their patrol with another round of victories.

When Laurie gets home he stares at himself in the mirror and wonders who in the hell Rorschach was talking about.


End file.
